He loves her
by Thumper Ditz
Summary: Harry falls for Hermione--- Ginny turns out to be the bad guy! Enough said. R+R please!!


**"HE LOVES HER"**

****

Harry walked up the steps of the Hogwarts Express and into his compartment. Ron and Hermione were already there waiting for him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She ran to him and hugged him closely. Harry was aware of the tightness in his chest and the flopping of his heart as he hugged her back.

"Hello, Hermione," he replied. Before he let her go, he caught the scent of her hair.

"Hi, Harry," Ron said, holding out his hand.

Harry grasped it firmly and pulled Ron into a manly hug. "Hey, Ron. How was your summer?"

"Good. I have a girlfriend now. So who's your new crush of the month?" he said, trying to change the subject off of himself.

"Someone really special," he answered. Harry looked pointedly at Hermione and the look didn't escape her. 

She felt her heart begin to pound against her chest and was positive that Harry and Ron could hear it.

Draco Malfoy chose that moment to walk into the Trio's chamber and say, "Well, hello again, Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood."

Harry grew angry at the term 'Mudblood' and his hand clenched around his wand inside his robes.

Hermione saw this and gently touched Harry's arm. "Harry, don't. He's not worth our time," she said. She pushed Malfoy out of the room and shut the door in his face.

Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry staring open-mouthed at her.

"Did you really just shove the Ferret out of here?" Ron asked.

"And slam the door in his face?" Harry echoed.

"I guess. I just didn't want him to bother us," she said, blushing.

Harry walked up to her and bent down, kissing her cheek in a silent thank you.

She put her hand to her face where Harry had kissed it and smiled. 'I can't believe he just did that' she thought to herself.

'I can't believe I did that! She hates me now!' Harry thought. 'But she smiled. She wouldn't smile if she hated you,' his conscience spoke up.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and when the Trio arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid was there to meet them. "Hello, Ron, Hermione, and Harry," he drawled.

"Hello, Hagrid," they chorused together.

************************************************************************************

While the Trio waited for the carriages to arrive to take them to the castle, they talked quietly to one another.

Suddenly Hermione drew her wand out of her pocket and said, "Wingardium Leviosa," and an empty hand hit the back of Harry's head.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, turning to see Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister.

"It was a joke, Hermione. I wasn't really going to hit him with that stick," she said, pouting. "Sorry, Harry," she added quickly. 

"It's alright, Gin," he said.

Ginny turned and walked away.

*****************later that night*****************

Harry knocked tentatively on Hermione's dorm room door.

"Yes? Harry? It's really late and you should be in bed. What are you doing here?," she asked when she saw who was at the door.

"I have to tell you something, Hermione," Harry answered quietly.

"What is it?" she said.

"I…I love you."

"Wha..?" Hermione asked, speechless.

"I love you, Hermione. Do you love me too?"

"Yes, Harry, I do," she answered, tears quickly springing to her eyes. She stared as Harry wiped them away and swept her into a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You'd better get back to bed, Harry. After all, we do have a potions test tomorrow," Hermione said.

"OK." Harry walked out of the room with a smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes.

When Harry got to the bedroom he shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, Ron was awake and sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"So, what did she say?" he asked.

"She said she loved me, too!" he answered, jumping around the room.

"Be quiet, Harry! You'll wake the others!" Ron hissed at him.

"Fine, Ron. But I'm so happy!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can tell," Seamus said, groggily.

"Seamus! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake anyone up!" Harry said.

"It's fine, Potter, don't worry," he answered.

"I think I'll go to bed now," Harry and Ron said at the same time. They started laughing very loudly at that as they made their way to bed and closed the curtains on their four-posters.

**************the next morning**************

Harry waited at the bottom of the staircase for Hermione. When she walked down, Harry held out his arm for her and she slipped her arm through his and they walked through the Great Hall together.

They stopped at the door and took each other's hands. They walked inside and to the Gryffindor table. Hermione could tell that Ginny was jealous when she sat down and nestled her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry just looked at Hermione with love in his eyes and Ginny could see that he was happy. Hermione returned his gaze and smiled at him.

Later that day, Harry took Hermione to the lake and they sat there talking.

All of a sudden, Harry felt his face inching closer to Hermione's and finally, his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and they both enjoyed it.

"I love you, Mione," Harry said, caressing her cheek.

"I love you, too, Harry," she said, taking his hand and kissing the palm.

"Mione." Harry groaned and brought his lips to Hermione's again, but this time the kiss was more aggressive. Hermione took it in stride and kissed him back just as aggressively.

"Hermione," Harry whispered against her lips.

"What, Harry?" she asked, still kissing him.

"Sorry to spoil our moment, but we have transfiguration in 10 minutes," he answered.

"I don't care. I want to be with you, Harry," she said.

"I want to be with you, too, Hermione, but neither of us can fail McGonnagall's class. Besides, Ron will want to know where we are," he said.

"You're right. Let's go." Harry stood and took Hermione's hand. They walked back into the castle and to class hand-in-hand.

Harry made it to his seat on 1 side of the room and Hermione made it to her seat on the other side of the room just as the bell rang.

All through transfiguration, they shot looks at each other and when class let out, there was Harry, waiting for Hermione at her desk.

They walked to the Great Hall for lunch and sat down beside Ron and Ginny, who kept sneaking furtive glares at Hermione.  After lunch, Hermione excused herself and went to her room. She had no idea that Ginny had followed her.

Ginny silently followed Hermione to her dorm room and before Hermione could shut the door, Ginny yelled a curse that flew the crack in the door and hit Hermione in the back of the head.

Hermione didn't show up for her next class and Professor Dumbledore sent for Harry to go and look for her. He found her on the floor in her room, not breathing.

"Mione!" he screamed. He was by her side in a heartbeat and picked her up and carried her to Madame Pomfrey.

Later that day found Harry sitting by Hermione's bed, her hand in his. Silent tears were coursing down his cheeks. He laid his head down on the bed and fell asleep.

*****************LATER IN THE EVENING*****************

Hermione woke up to find Harry asleep beside her. He had tears stains on his face and she wiped them away and Harry stirred.

"Hermione! you're awake!" he yelled.

"Yes, love, I am. Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I am now," he answered quietly. "I'm glad you're going to be ok."

"Me too, because I couldn't stand not being here with you," Hermione whispered. "I love you, Harry."

"Oh, Mione. I love you, too. If I had to live my life without you, I don't know what I would do," he replied. He kissed her softly and looked into her brown eyes, smiling lightly. She stroked his fingers with her left hand as his right hand lay over hers.


End file.
